


Simple Kind Of Life

by lillyluna



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Kind Of Life

“There’s no crib.”

They’ve rented a house in Malibu for the week while Michael plays in a charity golf tournament and does a few talk shows. Ryan refused to stay in a hotel room with both of the kids and a week was longer than Michael had ever spent away from them.

In the end the house on the beach is a compromise and while Oliver was furious that he’d have to miss a week of kindergarten (“We’re painting dinosaurs dad, lifesize dinosaurs.”) everyone else had been pretty happy (Ryan had taken Talan flipping over his bowl of scrambled eggs and bite sized pieces of toast as enthusiasm).

Talan’s ears pop on the jet and he hates it, he cries with his face in Michael’s neck for most of the flight and only quiets down for a bottle of apple juice. Talan’s exhausted by the time they land and only gets grumpier when Ryan won’t let him sleep because the time change means it’s not bedtime yet.

They sit both boys in the trunk of the rented SUV while Ryan tries to figure out how to install both of their car seats. Oliver’s booster seat goes in right away but Talan’s takes forever.

“We’ve been here forever.” Oliver points out. He stands in the trunk and props his chin up on the headrest of the backseat staring at Ryan expectantly.

“I know dude.” Ryan says while he tugs on the seatbelt trying to get it to snap back into place, “Just like a little longer and we’ll be on the beach.”

“It’ll be dark.” Oliver shoves a bright blue plastic watch in Ryan’s face, “When the big hand hits eight and the little hand is on twenty-one.”

“Twelve.” Ryan corrects without thinking.

“The little hand’s on seven.”

“Nah bro.” The seat belt snaps back into place and Ryan tugs on the car seat to make sure it’s secure, “It’s just like four.”

“Why?”

“Because of time difference, like we go back California’s just-“

“We time travelled?” Oliver asks in awe.

“Yeah sure.” Ryan agrees because it’s easier than explaining time zones to a five year old. “C’mere.”  
He reaches out for Oliver and pulls him over the backseat. He settles him into his booster seat and clips his seat belt.

“Locked and loaded.” Oliver laughs and kicks his legs, “Juice?”

“Sorry Gator.” Ryan leaves Oliver’s door open and walks to the trunk to get Talan, “Not in the car you throw up.”

Talan is sleeping tucked under Michael’s purple cashmere sweater. He doesn’t wake up when Ryan picks him up.

“I got the dudes.” Ryan calls out to Mike who’s ten feet away talking on his phone.

They’ve long since figured out that trying to put car seats in together (or putting anything together really) is the recipe for disaster. Michael likes the instructions and the instructions are always the first thing Ryan looses.

“We can go.” Ryan adds.

Talan puts a chubby hand against Ryan’s lips to get him to stop yelling so close to his face.

“Sorry Baby. You’ll love the beach, I won’t even make you get into the water promise.” Ryan kisses Talan’s fingers, clips him into his car seat and fishes through his backpack for a sippy cup and some apple juice.

“Talan gets juice? That’s not fair.” Oliver complains.

“Talan doesn’t throw up in the car.” Michael answers him. He tugs on Oliver’s booster seat and reaches across to tug on Talan’s car seat.

Ryan rolls his eyes at him.

“You drive or I drive?” Ryan holds out the keys.

“I drive but we follow the GPS.” Michael tries to grab the keys out of his hand.

“What’s wrong with my directions?”

“Point left.” Michael asks.

Oliver proudly points left to Ryan while Ryan looks at Michael confused.

“I’m not going to do it to prove your point.” Ryan mumbles.

“We should have just hired a car.” Michael says.  
“Cars don’t come with car seats.” Ryan explains again, “So we have to hold onto these dudes and if someone crashes into us they get hurt. They need their car seats.”

“LA traffic just sucks.” Michael reaches into Ryan’s backpack and hands a plastic giraffe to Talan. He closes the door on Oliver’s side and walks over to take the keys from Ryan.

Ryan hides the keys behind his back and leans against the driver’s side door.

“You might have to fight me for them.”

“Yeah?” Michael slips a hand behind Ryan’s neck and kisses him. He hooks the fingers of his other hand into the belt loop of Ryan’s cargo shorts and pulls him in closer.

Ryan nods while still kissing him.

“I could take you.” Michael says when he pulls away.

“I’d like to see you try.” Ryan laughs but he throws the keys at Michael, “You owe me.”

“There’s a balcony off the master bedroom.” Michael wants to slip his hand down the front of Ryan’s shorts but squeezes his ass instead, he kisses his way up to Ryan’s ear and whispers, “Gives out on the beach, I’ll fuck you over it.”

“You’re such a slut.” Ryan laughs but he nips at Michael’s neck before pushing him away, “Hold onto that thought MP, we got two kids in a car with the doors closed, we gotta go before they call CPS on us.”

“You were kissing dad.” Oliver tells Ryan the second he gets into the car.

“So what if I was.” Ryan answers.

“Ols where’s Tal’s juice?” Michael glances back to the rear view mirror at a sippy cup-less Talan.

“I dunno.” Oliver says too quickly, “He’s a dumb baby-“

“Oliver!” They both yell out at the same time.

“Sorry.”

“Give him back his juice.” Ryan reaches back and finds the sippy cup next to Oliver’s bright orange backpack. “One of these days he’s gonna start fighting back Gator.”

“Thank you.” Talan says when Ryan hands him back the sippy cup. He holds out his giraffe in exchange.

“You keep that Baby.” Ryan says, “I got your dad to keep me company.”

“You’re gonna kiss.” Oliver calls out, “I wanna go to the beach.”

“It might be too late bud.” Michael warns as he drives through the gate.

“No!” Oliver yells and he kicks the back of Ryan’s seat, “Dad said we went back in time so I could swim.”

Michael sighs and drops his free hand over Ryan’s thigh, “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

*

It’s still light outside by the time they get to the beach house and while Michael stays inside with Talan and calls to have pizza delivered Ryan digs through a suitcase for the bathing suits, gets Oliver to change and heads out to jump into waves.

From his spot two stories above the beach Michael watches Ryan hold Oliver against his chest and swim out against waves. Oliver is fearless and lets Ryan pretend that he’s throwing him out to sea and swims to him even though there’s no way he can touch bottom. Michael notes though that Ryan never lets Oliver swim more than an arm length away from him.

He lets Talan walk out on the balcony and the todller presses both of his little hands and his face against the glass panels leaving smudges. People walk their dogs along the beach and Talan waves at them.

Once the pizza’s been ordered Michael sits on a deck chair and lets Talan doze off against his chest. He falls asleep too until a very wet and cold body wiggles up against him.

“Gator!” Ryan reaches out for Oliver and pulls him back, “I said to wait until I got a towel.”

“But I’m cold.” Oliver argues through chattering teeth, “Dad’s warm.”

“Was warm.” Michael sits up and puts a now awake Talan on the ground.

“Here.” Ryan hands him a towel.

Ryan grins at Michael as he towels off his hair and licks salt water off his lips. Michael wants to reach out and lick the water running off Ryan’s abs. He looks at his watch hopefully counting down the hours before bedtime.

“Dad let me swim on my own.” Oliver says excited, “And I got salt water in my face but I didn’t cry he said that maybe we can go surfing because he thinks I can do it but Talan’s too little. You can’t surf.” He points to Talan.

“I can.” Talan answers him he toddles over to Ryan and holds his arms to be picked up.

“Hold up Turkey.” Ryan knots his towel before picking him up.

“Can surf.” Talan says again to Ryan, holding his face directly in front of his.

“I bet you can.” Ryan tells him, “But that means getting in the water dude.”

Talan tugs at the strap of his glasses and Ryan reaches behind his head to loosen them.

“Want these off Baby?”

Talan nods and Ryan pulls them off his son’s face rubbing his fingers over the indent they’d left on the side of his face. Talan blinks a few times and squints but he leans his head back against Ryan.

“We gotta find ones that don’t dig in.” Ryan tells Michael, “Maybe they’re hurting him and he won’t tell us. Look at his face!”

“He’s okay Ry, just make the strap looser.”

“I don’t know, I’ll see if we can like find some here.”

“He’s okay Ry.” Michael repeats.

When Ryan leaves to get dressed Michael finds himself rubbing his fingers over the same tiny indents on both sides of Talan’s face and worrying about the same thing.

*

Oliver falls asleep next to his plate and Talan manages to smear pizza sauce from his knee to behind his ear. Michael puts Oliver to bed without a bath while Ryan fights to get Talan into the water.

Once Oliver is tucked in, Michael makes his way to the bathroom where Talan’s cries are amplified by the tiles. He looks miserable sitting in the water and tears run down his face while Ryan scrubs away the pizza sauce with a turtle shaped washcloth.

“It’s not that bad Tal come on.” Michael reassures him.

“He’s not happy.” Ryan comments, “Tal if you didn’t try to wear your food we wouldn’t be here. Don’t look at me like that it breaks my heart dude come on.”

“Not my friend.” Talan tries to push Ryan’s hand away.

“Harsh.” Michael laughs but he sits on the edge of the tub and rubs Ryan’s shoulders.

“Don’t even.” Ryan hangs his head, “I feel like I’m torturing him, it’s just water Talan.”

“Maybe he wants his glasses.”

“No.” Ryan shakes his head, “That made him cry more, he threw them at me.”

“Sorry babe, I can take over.”

“No point, I’m pretty done. Hand me a towel for him.”

“I’ll take him.” Michael says, grabbing a towel from next to the tub.

“No way do you get to be the good guy.” Ryan grabs the towel and picks Talan up out of the tub. “Go like put the pizza away and I’ll put him to bed and you like promised me something about a balcony.”

*

“There’s no crib.”

“What?” Michael looks up from the dishwasher.

“There’s no bed for him.” Ryan’s still holding Talan, “There’s just like another twin bed but it doesn’t have side rails and it’s super high. He’ll roll off it’s not safe.”

Michael remembers the first time Ryan had deemed something unsafe for their kids and how Ryan’s mom had laughed so hard at him she had choked on her coffee.

“He’ll have to sleep with us.” Ryan adds.

“No.” Michael quickly answers because there’s no way Ryan’s bringing Talan to bed with them when they’ve been waiting all day to be alone with each other.

“What’s your plan then?” Ryan says annoyed, “He sleeps on the floor?”

“I’m not going to make him sleep on the floor come on.” Michael rolls his eyes. “We’ll just put the mattress on the floor, like put it up against the wall and put pillows on the other side, he’ll be fine.”

“If he hits his head because you want to get laid I’m filing for full custody“

*

Michael closes the door to the master bedroom after checking up on Oliver and finds Ryan already naked, outside the patio door and looking over the railing.

“Fuck you’re hot.” He tells him, walking across the room to wrap both his arms around his husband’s chest. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you since we got on the jet.”

“The white t-shirt?” Ryan asks. He turns around and tugs on Michael’s t-shirt and undoes his shorts while Michael takes the shirt off.

“No your stupid shorts.” Michael admits, “Your ass looks fucking good in them.”

“I know.” Ryan grins.

Ryan kisses Michael’s neck and licks up to his lips. He kisses him while pushing down his underwear and wrapping a fist around Michael’s dick.

“Fuck yeah babe.” Michael moans when he pulls away.

“Want my mouth?” Ryan teases.

“No, I want to fuck you.”

Ryan’s already hard and Michael grinds his thigh against him.

“How?” Ryan lets go of Michael and pulls away to walk over to their suitcase to grab a bottle of lube.

“Slow.” Michael walks after Ryan and tugs him back to the balcony.

*

They forget to close the curtains even after they move from the balcony to the shower that has thirty jets and moss covered stones as tiles. Michael wakes up while the sun is still rising. Ryan’s arm is thrown around his waist and he can feel Ryan’s nose pressed at the back of his neck. Ryan’s breathing is slow and even and Michael carefully lifts his arm away from him to get out of bed.

“Hey.” Ryan calls out sleepily, “Come back.”

“I’ll bring back coffee.” Michael says, he leans back down to kiss Ryan quickly “Stay in bed.”

Michael checks on both boys before heading downstairs. Oliver has thrown half the sheets off the bed and is wrapped in the fitted mattress cover with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet on his pillow. Talan is sucking his thumb and is still sleeping right against the wall where Ryan had tucked him in the night before. Both of them are still sound asleep and Michael secretly thanks whichever deity made this miracle possible.

There’s thankfully coffee in the freezer and Michael finds a French press in a cabinet above the stove. He probably puts too much coffee in the press and there isn’t any milk in the fridge. They’ll have to go grocery shopping before hitting the beach and Michael smiles as he imagines the identical horrified looks on both Ryan and Oliver’s faces.

He threads upstairs carefully trying hard to not make any signs that would alert the kids that Ryan and him are awake.

Michael puts both coffee cups down on the bedroom desk and turns towards the bed to find Talan sleeping in the spot he’d just left.

Talan is on his back curled up against Ryan. One of his arms is stretched far out towards the end of the bed but his other is resting against Ryan’s chest and carelessly thrown over Ryan’s face. Ryan has one arm resting over Talan’s legs and he’s pulled the blankets up to cover his son. Talan’s curls spill over Ryan’s face and both of them are definitely sound asleep.

For three years they’d pretended not to know which one of them was Oliver’s biological father but Talan is so Ryan that there’s no denying it and it makes Michael smile.

Michael evaluates the space left on the kingsize bed and wonders if he’ll have more luck moving Talan or moving Ryan. He decides to try Ryan and slips into bed behind him nudging Ryan’s back with his hips. Ryan blinks awake slowly and moves to give him more room.

“He sneaked in.” Ryan whispers, “Like a ninja.”

“Jerk took my spot.” Michael laughs but he kisses the back of Ryan’s neck.

“There’s pizza sauce still on his neck.” Ryan points out brushing the back of his thumb against the spot in question. “Ols still sleeping.”

Michael nods, bumping his forehead against Ryan’s head.

“Do you have anywhere to go today?”

“No.” Michael reaches over Ryan to rub Talan’s curls.

“Just sleep.” Ryan yawns, “When’s the last time we got to sleep in? This is good.”

“It’s pretty good.” Michael agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't real.


End file.
